harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Nowości na Harry Potter Wiki/@comment-5352929-20130803145123/@comment-5353574-20130803222111
Karu napisał(a): Karu Zanim oddam jakikolwiek głos chciałbym zadać kandydatce kilka pytań, na które chciałbym uzyskać rzeczową i konkretną podpartą argumentami odpowiedź: 1) Jakie rzeczy wymagają poprawy? 2) Czemu nie ma tak elementarnej rzeczy jak wkład użytkownika? Na innych wikiach, wikipedii nie do przyjęcia jest głosowanie bez wkładu kandydata 3) Po co Ci "miotła" administratora? Do czego konkretnie? 4) Dlaczego nie uzasadniasz opisu zmian podczas edycji? 5) Jesteśmy na polskiej wikii więc piszemy po polsku, a jakoś nie widzę byś w jakikolwiek sposób temu protestowała (np. ciekawostka number tu), co to ma być? Jak administratorem może być osoba nie znająca polskiego i pisząca po angielsku na polskiej wikii? 6) Dlaczego artykuł np James Potter nacechowany jest zwrotami, których nie można uznać za neutralne? Administrator powinien być osobą neutralną, a nie taką, która pisze zwroty typu "Jednak Syriusz miał inny plan" Dla mnie wieloletniego wyjadacza i admina to głosowanie to nic innego jak parodia, komedia i kabaret obrazujący brak obycia z pewnymi procedurami, które są na wikiach, wikipedii od dawien dawna. W mojej ocenie użytkowniczka Notabene w ogóle nie nadaje się na administratora, ale może przekona mnie do siebie odpowiedziami na moje pytania. Karupixel 19:24, sie 3, 2013 (UTC) za minutę Drogi Karu, chciałeś, bym się wypowiedziała, więc to robię. Po pierwsze, chciałam w imieniu swoim i innych użytkowników z przykrością stwierdzić, że uraziłeś nas swoimi uwagami na temat tej Wiki. Gdyby nie nasze dotychczasowe zaangażowanie, uległaby niechybnej destrukcji dzięki masie uroczych dowcipnisiów, którzy lubują się w kasowaniu całości treści, wpisywaniu wulgaryzmów itd. Wydaje mi się, że Twoja reakcja wobec nas była po prostu niewdzięczna mając na uwadze fakt, iż zależy Ci na dobru Harry Potter Wiki. Ja słusznie zauważyłeś, Wika jest zabałaganiona. Trzeba uporządkować kategorie, szablony, jest wiele artykułów do rozbudowy. Ponadto są jeszcze raporty, które Animagia musi sama porządkować. Karu, jesteś raczej kompetentną osobą, więc wiesz, że wkład można sobie bez problemów przejrzeć o każdej porze dnia i nocy na stronie zatytułowanej "Edycje Użytkownika Notabene". Chcę dostać miotłę, ponieważ zostałam poproszona o pomoc. Michnarowi i Animagii bardzo zależało na zdobyciu WM. Stwierdzili, że się nadaję biorąc pod uwagę moją dotychczasową pracę. Opisy nie są według mnie konieczne. Wszystko można zobaczyć w autorach edycji. Drogi Karu, tytuł tej dyskusji to, swego rodzaju, dowcip. Żart. Można chyba nagiąć reguły kiedy rozmawia się na subforum off-topic? Odnoszę wrażenie, że po prostu się czepiasz, by uniemożliwić mi zostanie administratorką. Wytłumacz mi, proszę, co jest stronniczego w zdaniu "Jednak Syriusz miał inny plan"? Czytałeś całość, wiesz, jak odnosi się do kontekstu? Zgadzam się to głosowanie to nic innego jak parodia, komedia i kabaret, ale rozpoczą się od momentu, w którym się wypowiedziałeś. O ile dobrz się orientuję, jesteś dorosłą osobą. Ja nie mam jeszcze osiemnastki, a widzę czarno na białym, że Twoja reakcja jest jedną wielką farsą. Groteska godna drogiego pana Mrożka. Karu, my wszyscy mamy na uwadze dobro tej Wiki. Dbamy o jej rozwój. Wiem, że Ty preferujesz inny porządek. Ale może spróbuj zrozumieć naszą metodę. Pewnie w tym monencie stwierdzisz, że nie ma żadnej metody. Proszę, poobserwuj, nie oceniaj pochopnie i staraj się zrozumieć. Nie gniewaj się, ale, Twoje pytania były obraźliwe. Mogłeś spokojnie przejrzeć, co zrobiłam na tej wiki i na podstawie obserwacji stwierdzić, że nie jestem amatorką, która poprawiła jedną literkę w artykuliktu. Nie chcę wojny. Ochłoń. Wyluzuj. I, wzorem Atticusa Fincha z fenomenalnej powieści "Zabić drozda", spróbuj wczuć się w naszą sytuację. Nie wszedłeś na wiki przeszło dwa lata. Pozostawiłeś nas samych sobie. Wielu z "Twojego pokolenia" też się wycofało. Musieliśmy radzić sobie sami. Gdy tu weszłam po raz pierwszy, ta wika była jedynie nędzną kopią angielskiej wersji. Teraz się rozwinęliśmy, stworzyliśmy własny styl i nagle jak gdyby nigdy nic wracasz i ogłaszasz, że zaprowadzisz stary porządek. Na czacie oskarżaliście nas z Oolą11, że uważamy tę wikę za naszą własność. Czy przypadkiem nie jest odwrotnie? Szanuję, że włożyłeś w Harry Potter Wiki dużo serca i pragniesz, byśmy to docenili, ale niech to nie będzie relacja jednostronna. Proszę, dostrzeż, iż my też ciężko pracowaliśmy. Dziękuję za uwagę. Przy okazji chciałabym podziękować paru osobom: *Animagii za wiarę we mnie i wsparcie duchowe. *Astorowi za bycie najlepszym umiłowanym Osobistym Doradcą i Zaufanym Pomywaczem. *Drętwocie za spontaniczne emanowanie doskonałością. :D